ZSF2/Traits
Traits *'Aggressive:' +10 Intimidate +5 Strength +5 Morale -5 Stealth -5 Driving -5 Agility **You like to just face things down, with out much care, and never really learned how to run away *'Artistic:' +10 Art +5 Instrument or Art Style, +5 Ingenuity, -5 Precision -5 Endurance -5 MathRelatedSkill **You are more focused on the side of your brain where creativity is strong. *'Bookworm:' +10 Reading +5 Learning +5 Knowledge (General) -5 Agility -5 Endurance -5 Willpower **Always with your head in a book, you're smarter than your average survivor, though your body suffers from it. *'Cautious:' +10 Stealth +5 Perception +5 Looting -5 Strength -5 Morale -5 Endurance **You are not the most physically fit, so you survive by instead being very careful *'Determined:' +10 Willpower +5 Morale +5 Pack rat -5 Agility -5 Medicine -5 Ingenuity **You are stubborn and willing to get things done, though you tend to neglect trying something new or even taking care of yourself in doing so *'Flighty:' +10 Agility, +5 Perception, +5 Stealth, -5 Melee, -5 Willpower, -5 Precision **You tend to run at the first sign of danger, but you certainly know how to get out when you do. *'Focused:' +10 (+)CraftingSkill, +5 Morale, +5 (+)Weapon Skill, -5 Agility, -5 Perception -5 GeneralKnowledge **You have a select focus in some skills, maybe too focused in a single field *'Genre Savvy:' +10 Knowledge (Zombie), +5Jury-rigging, +5 First Aid, -5 Athletics, -5 Endurance, -5 Precision **You knew this was coming, and you couldn't be anymore ready for this...if you hadn't spent so much time learning about it. *'Hardy:' +10 Endurance +5 Willpower +5 Armor Training -5 Agility -5 Precision -5 Stealth **You are very solidly built, if not the most agile because of it *'Leader:' +10(Leadership skill), +5 Perception, + 5 Teaching, -5 Stealth, -5 Learning, -5 Disguise **People naturally follow you, and you've grown used to standing in the limelight. *'Military Buff:' +10 Culture(your culture), +5 Military Training, +5 Athletics, -5 Charisma, -5 Teaching, -5 Ingenuity **Whether you've served or would have liked to, you're a military man- or woman- to your bones. *'Motorhead:' +10 Driving, +5 Mechanics, +5 Perception, -5 Stealth, -5 First Aid, -5 Hearing **You're happiest either behind the wheel or at the engine. And the collapse of civilization hasn't stopped you from wanting to break every rule of the road. *Pacifist: +10 First Aid, +5 Charisma, +5 Knowledge(your choice), -5 Guns, -5 Two-Handed Weapons, -5 Strength **With everybody taking up arms, you're an oddity, preferring caring for the wounded to fighting anyone. *Sadist: +10 Precision +5 Brute Force +5 Agility -5 Endurance -5 Willpower -5 Charisma **There is little more important to you than causing pain and suffering. *Small Frame: +10 Agility +5 Precision +5 Stealth, -5 Strength, -5 Endurance, -5 Pack Rat. **You might not be over five feet tall, you might not be the strongest, or the toughest, but you sure are fast and accurate. Flaws Generic *Generic Flaw: At 1 lower cost per point, buy up to 30 points worth of lowered skills.\ No skill can be reduced below 20 including traits. **Worth X Points (X = How many points worth of penalties you bought) *Nonhuman: You are not a humanoid species. Wild Strike & 2 other skills your species is known for cost 1 point less to buy. You have a -25~40 Penalty (depending on species) for attempting skills difficult for your species. **Example Animals: ***Canidae: +Scent -25 **Dogs: ***Spitz/Sled: +Endurance ***Hound: +Scent(Doubled) Or +Sight ***Terrier: +Dig ***Herding: +Learning **Other: ***Lupine: +Hearing (-30) ***Urocyon: +Athletics (-30) ***Canine: +Tactics ***Feline: +Hearing +Agility -35 ***Avian: +Sight +Flight -30 ***Lagomorph: +Intuition +Hearing -40 **Worth X Points (X = Penalty-15)(Must be spent on skills your species is known for) Simple *Insomnia: Every night, roll a DC 70 sleep attempt check for every 2 hours of attempted sleep. Penalties not ignored by any skills (like endurance) are included as a bonus at half value instead of a penalty. If you fail more then 3 checks in one night you gain no restful sleep. You are free to use half attempted but failed sleeping hours for normal use. You gain a +50% boost to your willpower stat in resisting the effects from lack of sleep. **Worth 25 Points *Mute: You are incapable of speaking, if you gain an alternative form of communication that is easy to understand (Such as telepathy) your lack in prior experience in basic communication cuts the effective skill of said communication in half. **Worth 30 Points *Illiterate: You are incapable of reading and writing, you may not benefit from books or collect information from any source or environment where the information is in the form of written language. You are immune to any effects somehow triggered by the reading of something. **Removable: This flaw can be removed by gaining an equivalent of 25 Skill points, treating this skill as +5 Reading in terms of how fast it grows, after which you gain an actual -5 Reading skill and -5 Writing Skill. **Worth 20 Points *Sight & Hearing: **Partial Loss: Your effected sense has a -30 penalty when that sense in question is checked after skills are applied. In general Perception checks you only have a -10 penalty. 1 point of penalty can be ignored for every +2 in Perception (including synenergies) you have. You only suffer half from the effects that target a weakened sense. ***Worth 15 Points **Total Loss: Your effected sense auto fails any checks applied to it. In general Perception checks you have a -20 penalty. 1 point of penalty can be ignored for every +2 in Perception you have. You are immune to the effects that target your missing sense. ***Worth 35 Points *Abnormal Metabolism: **Inefficient Metabolism: You require an extra +1/50% Food/Vitamin units a day, which ever is greater, to obtain the same effects as a normal person. You gain a +20 Bonus to resisting the effects of ingested toxins or other ingested contaminates. ***Worth 20 Points **Hyperactive Metabolism: You require an extra +1/50% Food units a day, which ever is greater, to obtain the same effects as a normal person. When getting at least 3 Food units a day, you have a 25% faster healing rate. Drugs and Poisons have a +5 Higher Benefit and +5/25% Higher Penalty and only last 2/3rds as long. ***Worth 15 Points Moderate *Phobias: For all Phobias: You gain a +15 Bonus when trying to escape the situation your Phobia is in. Your Phobia must be approved by a GM (Example: You can not take a Phobia of dieing and get a +15 Bonus in every point of Combat) Lethal Resistance of Phobia "Attacks" is instead determined by half your Willpower stat (Morale synenergizes). All "Lethal Hits" only inflect half MW. All "Wounds" inflicted by "Attacks" heal by 10 points and .25 MW every 1, 2, or 4 hours away from the Phobia dependent on severity. Running in fear involves taking any action necessary to escape the fear, if it involves something the person would not normally do, they may make a new Morale check. If they are unable to run in anyway, make a new Morale check and if still trying to run, they are Stunned instead. *Light Phobia: When forced to confront your fear, roll a DC 50+5X Morale check. (X is how many successful checks made so far) If failed, treat the effect as an "Attack" with a Lethality of 100, a Default Penalty of 10, and Stunned at 2/3rds Lethality. **Worth 5-10 Points if 1 and 15-25 Points if 2 *Moderate Phobia: As above, except with a DC 70+10X Morale check. And an "Attack" with a Lethality of 80, a Default Penalty of 15, and Stunned at 1/4ths Lethality, Run in fear at 3/4ths Lethality. **Worth 20-25 Points *Severe Phobia: As above, except with a DC 90+15X Morale check. And an "Attack" with a Lethality of 60, a Default Penalty of 20, and Running in fear at 1/3rd Lethality. **Worth 30-40 Points *Addiction : Every addiction rolls to save once a day, each addiction grants +5/10/15 Starting Tolerance to the drug depending on severity. **Light Addiction: Each day you must take enough of the addicted substance to gain a total positive+negative effect of +15. If you refuse or lack the substance you must roll a DC 30+5X (Where X is how many successful saves sense last use of the drug) Willpower check, where X is how many days have passed sense your last significant use of the drug. Failing nets you a -5 Mental penalty dependent on the drug. If you fail by more then 100 and know of a location to find the drug, you must take enough of the drug for a net effect of +30 or until you run out. ***If you manage to not take any of the drug for 2d20 Days, you become "Clean" and no longer suffer penalties from not taking it, and your Willpower counter resets. You must make a Willpower check every encounter with the drug instead, max 2 per day. ***Worth: 10~15 Points **Moderate Addiction: Same as above except you must gain a net effect of +25, the DC is 40+10X, are forced to take it on a fail of over 80 and in doing so must gain a net effect of +50. It takes you 4d8+1 Days to become "Clean" with a max of three checks a day. ***Worth: 20~25 Points **Severe Addiction: Same as above except you must gain a net effect of +35, the DC is 50+15X, you are forced to take it on a fail of over 60 and in doing so must gain a net effect of +70. It takes you 6d4+3 Days to become "Clean" with a max of four checks a day. Drug Withdrawal: ***Worth: 30~35 Points Placeholder: Half to Mental, Third to Physical. Severe and/or Complex Can only be taken after having played for six months. *Severe Memory Loss: Every time this flaw is triggered, roll d6+X. (Where X is how many triggers you've suffered before getting full rest or passed a recollection check) You forget that many skills at random. (A Forgotten skill has a penalty of 20 or half, which ever is higher, but will not be reduced below 0. Can not effect purely physical skills) **Possible Triggers: (Min 2) **Sleep - Head Wound - Element(Half) - Event(Half) **Worth 10+10X Points (X = Amount of Triggers taken, max bonus of 50) *Heart Condition: Any time this flaw is triggered, roll an endurance check with the DC 50+15X (Where X is how many successful rolls sense the last failure) If failed, you enter cardiac arrest (-50 'wound'). After d6+X rounds (X is Endurance/15) you are knocked out. The DC to end cardiac arrest is a DC 100 check, either a first aid check by someone else or an endurance check made by you every 5 rounds after passing out. Every failed endurance check results in .5 MW **Possible Triggers: (Min 2) **Weekly - Daily(X2) - Heavy Chest Wound - Element(Half, electricity is full) - Fear(Half) **Worth 15+10X (X = Amount of Triggers taken, max bonus of 50)